legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen relaxing back at home. Alex is then seen in the bathroom brushing his teeth) Alex: *humming* (Alex then spits into the sink before wiping his mouth off) Alex: There we go. All better! (Alex looks into the mirror as he finds Rayla standing with the door closed) Alex: *thinking* Oh no. Rayla: And how are we doing today love? Alex: Rayla. No. Rayla: No what? Alex: No "of whatever this weird obsession you have of me" it. I'm not doing it today. Yesterday was a good day, we finally got rid of Gientra, we helped a lot of people, and I'd like to KEEP my good mood. Rayla: Aww come on love don't be- Alex: Don't. Call me that. (Alex get's past Rayla and leaves the bathroom. Rayla however follows him) Alex: *thinking* Oh man..... Rayla: So where we going? Alex: I'M going to my room. Rayla: Oooh your room. Well- Alex: As in. ALONE. Rayla:... (Alex goes into his room and close the door behind him) Alex: *Sigh* Good. Maybe I can rest a bit before everyone wakes- (Suddenly Rayla enters the room and closes the door behind her) Alex: GAH RAYLA?! Rayla: My my what a lovely little spot you got here. Alex: Rayla please, I don't know what you're planning but I don't want in on it! Rayla: Relax Alex. I just wanted to see what your room looks like. Alex: Rayla seriously you can't just- Rayla: *Covers his mouth with a tendril* Shh. I'm looking around. Alex: *muffled* Rayla: *Sniffs the air* … Ahh. I can smell you everywhere in here love. Alex:......!! Rayla: Such a nice smell don't you think? Alex: *muffled*! Rayla: What was that dear? *Let's go* Alex: Seriously! This crap you say its creepy! Stop it!! Rayla: Oh you have such little experience in the way of love. Alex: Rayla. Please. Please I am begging you, leave me alone. I'm gonna hang out with Jessica later today. Rayla: *Annoyed* …. Alex. Did you forget what I told you? Alex: Look weather you like it or not, Jessica is my girlfriend and- Rayla: *Goes up to Alex* I told you. You belong to me. And you aren't gonna say that you have another girl friend again. Alex: !! Rayla: *Puts hands on Alex's shoulders* And besides.. Alex:. B-Besides wh- (Rayla pulls Alex into a hug, and his face in her chest. His yells are muffled as he holds her there) Rayla: Why stay with a shy girl like her when you could be with a REAL woman? Like me. (With a great deal of effort, Alex pulls his face out of Rayla's chest, his face is red due to blush and he's panting) Alex: NEVER do that again! Rayla: Awww, what's wrong love? Alex: Please leave me alone! I don't want this, please! Rayla: You say you don't want it. But your face tells a different story. Alex: No! No does not! I do not want this at all! Rayla: Oh but you do. *Grabs Alex's chin* You do want this. But even if you didn't, I don't care. Cause I want this. Alex: Okay, you are seriously crossing the line here you- (Suddenly Rayla wraps her tendrils around Alex and lifts him up to her face) Rayla: Oh you have no idea... How much I want this. *Feels Alex's body with her hands* Your skin on mine, our breath and lips meeting, and eye not looking away from each other. Alex: *Struggling* R-R-Rayla please! Please this is- (Rayla suddenly throws Alex onto his bed. But before he can get off it, Rayla is right on top of him, in a VERY suggestive matter) Alex: Bro what the hell are you doing?! Rayla: Don't you like this Alex...? Alex: No you goddamn psychopath! You went from creepy to full-on rapist in like thirty seconds! Rayla: I can't help it Alex. There's a hunger in me. A hunger. Only you. Can fill. Alex: SOMEO- *Rayla covers Alex's mouth* Rayla: Shhh…. Don't worry Alex. I want this to last as LONG as possible. So I'm gonna go... Extra slow. (Rayla removes her hand and then starts to kiss Alex despite his struggles and protests. He continue to yell but are all muffled. Scene cuts over to Erin) Erin: *Leaves the room* Ahh man I needed that! Jack: Huh? Erin: Oh nothing! Just got done showering was all! Jack: Since when did you get in the shower? Erin: Wha- I told you I was going to shower! Jack: No you didn't! Erin: Yes I did! Jack: No you didn't! Erin: Rose I told Jack I was taking a shower right? Rose: Um... No you didn't. Erin: ??? I didn't? Jack: No! Erin:.... Huh. Sorry Jack. Jack: It's fine Erin. Erin: Okay then. (Rose then crawls up into Erin's arms) Rose: Hi! Erin: Oh NOW you want attention huh? Rose: Yeah! Erin: Aww you're just a little attention hog aren't ya?! *starts to tickle Rose* Little attention hog! Rose: *Laughing* Stop it! Erin: Always trying to get love any way you can huh? Rose: *giggles* K-Kinda! Erin: That's what I thought! *Stops tickling and starts to kiss Rose's fore head* Jack: *Laughs* Oh man you too. Erin: *Stops then hugs Rose* Aww do you want some love to Jack? I got plenty of kisses you both. Jack: Sure! Rose: Well, you two can have fun then! I gotta go help Lenny build another tower. (Rose hops off Erin's arms and leaves) Erin: *Laugh* The second there's talk to two people kissing and she's gone. I remember when me and Alex were like that. Jack: I think its natural for all kids to be like that. Erin: So true. (Jack and Erin then wrap their arms around each other) Jack: So....What say we take this somewhere more private as to not disturb the kids? Erin: Oh I would like that very much sweetie. Jack: *Picks up Erin bridal style* How about say... My room? Erin: Oh ho ho how forward of you. (The two start to head to they're room, at that moment Jessica leaves her room seeing the two) Jessica: Oh! Well morning. Erin: oh. Morning Jess. Jessica: You two look happy. Jack: Aren't we always? Jessica: True. Hey, have either of you guys seen Alex around? Jack: Oh him? I think he's still asleep. Erin: Yeah considering how he got stabbed and all. Sammy: *Comes up* Yeah well, he promised he would spend the day with Jessica so its time for him to get up. Jessica: Now now Sammy let's- Sammy: No go in there and wake him up! Jessica: Okay okay! Erin: Go easy on him girl. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts